freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chatting
All About Chatting Chatting is super fun and easy to do! When in Free Realms there's a white bar across the bottom of your screen; that is where you type. To access it quickly, press the "Enter" key on your keyboard. Type your message and press "Enter" one more time to send your message. There are two different ways to chat: Quick Chat and Safe Chat. Quick Chat lets the user speak in choices of pre-populated phrases and words. Players with this setting enabled on their account will NOT be able to insert or view any user-generated text. Safe Chat allows players to type their own messages which are sent through a "white-list" filter before being transmitted to other players. This filter prohibits unapproved words and any combination of permissible words used in a way which would change their meaning(s). To change your child's chat type, simply click on "Parents" then "Parental Controls" at the top of our website. From here you can change between Quick Chat or Safe Chat. There are also several different chat channels set up for different types of chatting. To talk in these channels, use the tabs that show up when hovering over the chat window. You'll see them along the top of the chat window. To chat in a specific channel, just click on the tab, press Enter and start typing. You can also whisper to another player by clicking on his or her name in the chat window and selecting "Whisper". Another way to use the different channels is to use what are called "slash commands". By using these, you can say things in different channels without switching tabs. Area chat: /area or /1 Trade chat: /trade or /2 Members-only chat: /mo or /4 Guild chat: /gu Group chat: /g Yell: /yell Say: /say Whisper: /tell "Character Name" message or /whisper "Character Name" message Frequently Asked Questions My chat and friends list stopped working! Every now and then your chat and/or friends list may stop working suddenly. When this happens you may notice that you can still use Quick Chat, but you cannot create your own chat and send it. You may also notice an error message about not being able to load your friend list. If this happens please contact a Referee . Since this is a server issue, the Referee may not be able to fix your problem right away, but they can contact our server team. Usually if there is a problem with your chat or friends list, the problem is fixed within a couple of hours. Can I turn off the chat filter? Due to safety regulations, the chat filter cannot be disabled by any player. Can I check my child's chat logs? The best way to make sure that your child is safe while playing Free Realms is to contact us and let us know of a particular incident or player you'd like us to investigate. Why am I unable to type numbers? In order to keep our ESRB rating, numbers must be filtered at all times. Can I change my chat color? In order to change your chat color all you have to do is open your Game Options, click on Chat Settings, then click on the chat bubble to select your favorite color! How do I use Voice Chat on my Playstation 3? To turn on Voice Chat, enter the game. Hit the Start button to bring up the Start menu. Go to Options, then Chat Settings. Select "Enable Voice Chat". Remember, if you have any questions that aren't answered here, you can always get help by clicking the green button below. Chatting Category:Free Realms Content